Episode 708
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 769 (p.2-11) Chapter 770 (p.4-7) | eyecatcher = Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "An Intense Battle - Law vs. Doflamingo" is the 708th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law and Doflamingo fight, with Law swearing to avenge Corazon. However, Doflamingo gets the upper hand and cuts off Law's right arm. Doflamingo says he'll "forgive" Law in the same way he forgave his father and brother, by killing them. Meanwhile Zoro and Pica continue fighting, with Pica continuing to get larger. Some of Pica's soldiers attempt to stop Zoro, but they are defeated by Orlumbus. Pica then inhabits the entire King's Plateau and laughs at Zoro, which causes the latter to make fun of him again. This causes Pica to get enraged and raise large spikes from the ground. Luffy continues to struggle against Doflamingo's clone and Bellamy. Eventually he gets by Bellamy and defeats the string clone, sending him back to Doflamingo and saving Law from getting killed. Long Summary Law is continuing his fight with Doflamingo, with him using Tact to throw part of the castle to Doflamingo, only to be blocked by Doflamingo's Kumo no Sugaki. Law then tries to launch another Shambles, but this time, Doflamingo grabbed his right hand and commented that he should not launch ineffective attacks at him. He states that if Law wanted him dead, he should have pitted him against Kaido and that there are millions of methods to kill someone stronger than yourself, rather than let his emotions get in the way. Law states that everything he's done and will do has been to avenge Corazon. Doflamingo then cuts off Law's right arm with Itonoko, and says while pulling out his gun that he will forgive Law the same way he forgave his father and brother, by killing them; and that the best method is to use a lead bullet. Elsewhere in Dressrosa, Zoro continues his battle with Pica, who becomes a stone monster again and causes Zoro to lose his footing and fall back to the lower level before striking with his fist. As Zoro slashes the statue in half, the lower Donquixote members try to shoot at him, but Orlumbus shows up and tricks them into lining up before taking them out using "Admiral Killer Bowling". Zoro thanks Orlumbus, who states his name and leaves Pica to him while he and the others deal with the lower members. Just then, Pica merges with the plateau. When Pica laughs, a shocked Zoro comments on how stupid it is, causing Pica to use "Charlestone", attacking Zoro and his own men in the process while Zoro dodges. Back at the palace, Luffy has finally defeated Doflamingo's clone and demands the real Doflamingo show himself, just narrowly saving Law from death. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Law using Counter Shock against Doflamingo. **Luffy trying to immobilize Bellamy by wrapping his arm around him. **Luffy striking Doflamingo's string clone with Red Hawk. Site Navigation